Day Of the Doctor - Prelude
by resifan009
Summary: The Doctor's biggest journey is about to begin. A queen's in danger from an alien life form. A woman lives in a cottage in the desert who seems to have all the answers to his questions. The Doctor must face his darkest day.
1. Chapter 1

**Day Of The Doctor - Prelude**

"Who was that?" Clara asks as she awakens further from her slumber. She recalls being in the Doctor's timeline, seeing all of his incarnations, but there appeared to be someone else there. The Doctor stays silent, his expression cold and serious. They approach the TARDIS and the Doctor drops her gently to the ground.

"Are you ok?" he says. Clara nods. He goes to turn around, but she grips his shoulder.

"Who was that Doctor? Doctor...who was he?" he slowly begins to turn around. His eyes look darker than usual.

"He was me," he begins. "A face I will never forget,"

* * *

A horse drawn carriage is escorted by four guards all on horseback. They are positioned with half of them in front, half behind. The carriage itself was highly expensive. It had been used by previous monarchs before, and now it was owned by the most powerful woman in Britain. Inside she sat, her ginger hair bobbing about with every bump in the path, her face a chalky white and her lips a ruby red. Queen Elizabeth the first. She sighed loudly, this trip seemed to feel like an age. Slowly, the carriage begins to grinned to a steady halt. Elizabeth scowls. She opens the door and peers outside.

"Why have we stopped?" she frowns. Her eyes cast in front of the men in front. They are chatting to someone. "Excuse me," Elizabeth puts on a smile. No answer. "Enough of this," she says and hops out and into the mud. It splatters across the bottom of her gown and ruins her shoes. She takes a long deep breath and stomps over to see what's happening. However, she gets half way there and then the men are struck off of their horses. Elizabeth stops dead in her tracks. Both men don't move. She looks to what must of hit them. To this day, she still has no idea what that thing was.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Rose asks the Doctor while he's hopping around the TARDIS console. His brown suit with blue stripes match his glasses.

"Somewhere old," he replies.

"That's a bit vague,"

"It's a surprise,"

"It better be a good honeymoon destination," The Doctor turns to look at her.

"Oh, it will be," he smiles.

* * *

**What did you think? Was it good? This may just end up being a one shot, dependent on how I feel about it. It's guess work really, I just watched the trailer and had a few ideas. Let me know what you think with a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Day Of The Doctor Prelude**

**Chapter 2**

Rose had lived years without the Doctor. The day she slipped away from the world she was from, very nearly into a doom with the Cybermen and the Daleks until her father travelled across the parallel universes and took her with him in the blink of an eye. There she lived for several months with no closure, just the look on the Doctor's face as she was falling. Days of silence while she prayed for him to suddenly return and whisk her off on another adventure. But that day never came. Until. Her dream told her to go to a bay. She packed and left with her family and travelled for hours at a hope. There he was.

"You could do with dressing slightly down-"

"-down?" Rose raised her eyebrow at him.

"Not in that way. I mean we're going somewhere from the past. You turning up you know, looking like that," Rose stared at him. Then she broke out in laughter.

"I know don't worry," The Doctor lets out a sigh of relief. Marriage was very...different for him.

He didn't get chance to say it the day she met with a hologram of him on the bay. He faded away into nothingness. That's when Rose tried to move on, but she couldn't. The darkness was coming.

"What time are we going to?" Rose shouts down to the Doctor.

"Elizabethan era," he replies.

"Fantastic," she chuckles.

"Absolutely fantastic," he says.

She tried to get his attention for so long. Rose met with Donna and told her to give him a message. The Daleks attacked earth. That was the day Rose and the Doctor were reunited.

Rose skips around the TARDIS console in a white gown with gold embroidery around the bottom half.

"Were did you get this?" she inspects the dress. The Doctor barely looks up from the monitor.

"Round and about," he says. Rose goes over to him and looks over his shoulder at the monitor. The screen shows a carriage with the door flung open.

"What's that?" Rose asks.

"That...that would be her highness' carriage," he says.

"Were is she?"

"That's the problem,"

* * *

Elizabeth runs for her life. Trampling around in a gown that weighs a tonne, having to ditch her shoes early on as they just slowed her down, this creature was an abomination. Her heart pounds and feels as if it's about to beat right out of her chest. She runs past a tree and stops, gasping for air. She can hear it snarl nearby. Elizabeth tries to breath quietly...then the snarling stops. However, she can still hear the leaves on the ground rustling.

"Your majesty!" comes a bellowing call from behind her. "Thank goodness your safe!" Elizabeth takes a deep breath.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you sir," she says, looking at the man in more detail. He's an old fellow, grey hair, an old cap and a horse beside him. "And look, you even have a horse...how...lovely," she says with a forced smile on her face.

* * *

"Yes. He is a good one. We saw your carriage and it was abandoned, we are so fortunate to find you safe and sound," he says. "Come along," She follows him through the forest. Unaware..

The Doctor goes to look for something elsewhere in the TARDIS. Rose is left by the console. She looks at the ring on her finger.

Rose was left with a copy of the Doctor. Again, they stood on the bay, this time with two of him as well as his then current companion Donna. The Doctor gave him a part of the TARDIS and they grew their own. The Doctor clone whispered the words he wished to say when he faded away before. "I love you Rose Tyler,"

* * *

Outside Gallifrey was just a bland desert with the occasional sand storm brewing. The unusual thing was that there stood a man. An older man. He wore a scarf to shield his mouth, his clothes a mix of greys and darker browns. He wheezed as sand hit him in the face. He was on his way to the cottage. The cottage was homing the person he seeked help from. Rose Tyler.

**Thanks for reading! I'm going to make this a five part story. It's going to be quite short due to me not wanting to go into much detail about what could be happening as this is a prelude to the events. This is just me giving my idea as we get closer and closer to the 23rd. Leave a review with your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Day Of The Doctor**

**Chapter 3 **

Rose begins to wonder where on earth the Doctor's gotten to.

"Doctor? What's taking so long?" she calls down the corridors of the TARDIS.

"Uh…you'll see! Give me a few more!" he bellows back.

* * *

Clara and the Doctor enter the TARDIS and he goes straight for the controls.

"Time to get out of this place," he says. Clara folds her arms.

"I don't understand Doctor. I've seen all of your lives. How come I didn't see that _one_," she questions him as she goes beside him and stares him down. He avoids eye contact with her and continues to press buttons. "Come on Doctor,"

"Fine…..fine….fine. I said he's the face I'll try to forget…..but that's the point. It's hard to forget,"

"Why is it hard to forget? You've had such a long life, surely you can forget a thing or two,"

"Trust me, it's hard for a time lord. Especially…..that life," he walks away and goes to the other side of the console.

"You can tell me Doctor," she follows him. He lets out a large sigh.

"Clara, I really don't want to talk about this, let's just put it behind-" before the Doctor has fully set up the TARDIS for travel, it already fades away and sends them spiralling in time and space. "What? No!" he curses. "What?"

"What's going-"they're sent flying backwards. The TARDIS begins to send sparks everywhere.

* * *

"Hello?" the old man opens the door and walks in. He's carrying some old tattered bag. "Is anyone here?" the place is a wreck. The floors pure mud and straw. The place looks like it couldn't home anything. "Hello?" he says again. He looks around and see's another door. He opens it and looks out. "Hello?"

"Hello," comes from behind him. He jumps and swings round. "Don't worry, your safe here," the woman's blonde hairs scruffy. She has a braid near her fringe. She wears a light green bordering on a grey jacket with a white tattered top and a long skirt that nearly touches the floor. Under the skirt are leggings with several holes in them. She wears small brown boots.

"Are you?"

"I am," she wanders around. "I've been expecting you….Doctor," there comes a howl from outside. It makes the old man jump. "Don't worry….it's just a wolf,"

* * *

"Here I am," the Doctor says. Rose turns around eagerly. Her cheery expression fades away at the sight of him with a horse.

"OK..." she says. The Doctor looks chuffed with himself.

"Well, want to hop on then, Rose Tyler. We have a queen to save," he helps her up and he climbs aboard. He clicks his fingers and the TARDIS doors fling open. "Allons-y!"

* * *

Clara wakes up, her head aching like mad. The TARDIS pitch black.

"No! No! No!" she hears the Doctor cry. She hauls herself up, finding it hard to stand.

"Ah," she says. "What was that?"

"Bad news," he replies. "Very bad news. The TARDIS has taken us somewhere else we need to go. It does that from time to time. We're needed here," he scratches his head. "Why would it send us to the present day? In London?"

"London?"

"London," he shrugs. "Let's take a peek out the doors for a tick," he jogs over to the doors talking over his shoulder "I just hope we...ahhh!" the Doctor falls out and grabs to the side of the floor of the Tardis, hanging out of the TARDIS...in the mid air in London.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it's short. I'll be updating twice tomorrow for the 23rd to finish it. This won't be the whole episode, it's just a short prelude leading up to the bigger events. Make sure to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Doctor Who Prelude **

**Chapter 4 **

Rose and the Doctor ride out of the TARDIS with great pace.

"Where did you keep this?" Rose asks.

"In the stable and his names Arthur,"

"Oh? You have a stable now?"

"Well yeah, the TARDIS has a lot more to be explored yet," they arrive at the carriage and jump off. "Good boy Arthur good boy," Rose searches the carriage itself while the Doctor investigates the bodies of the guards with his sonic screwdriver. They've had their necks cut at a precise angle. Rose jumps back out of the carriage.

"She's gone,"

"I don't blame her, looks as if she's in a spot of trouble here," he gets up and looks around. "The only thing is, which way could she of gone?"

"HELP ME!" comes a loud cry. The Doctor and Rose look at each other for a split second and jump on Arthur and rush to the noise.

* * *

The old man named the "Doctor" sits down beside the blonde woman on some hay.

"You've come about the time war," she says.

"Indeed I have," he replies, looking uneasy however.

"The war's getting worse," she says. "People are dying and you want to end the suffering?" he looks at the floor.

"I-I do," the woman gets up and goes to a chest on the other side of the room. She reveals some orange crystal.

"This is it. This is the moment that will end it all,"

* * *

Clara rushes to the Doctor hanging out of the TARDIS.

"DOCTOR!" she shrieks. People begin to notice below. Clara puts her hand out to help him in, but when she does, the TARDIS moves heavily backwards.

"G-Geronimo?" the Doctor pleads. A helicopter has grapples onto the TARDIS from it's light outside. "Great, that's all I needed," he grumbles to himself. They begin to descend.

"Huh, well at least that gets us out of that situation," Clara says as she looks down at the people.

"I think I've just had a heart attack...or two," the Doctor sobs.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose rush through the forest on Arthur.

"What do you think it is Doctor?"

"I have an idea," he tells her. "But I need to see it in the flesh," they see a woman with ginger hair in an elegant dress ahead rushing away. "Your majesty!" The Doctor shouts. She keeps running.

"Stay away! I know what you are!" Elizabeth roars.

"What are we supposed to be?" Rose asks the Doctor. He smiles.

"Well, looks as if we've got some Zygons on our hands,"

"Zygons? What are they?"

"Shape shifters, that's why she's terrified of us, we might be one for all she knows," They get to the side of her and halt Arthur. "We aren't those...things," the Doctor looks at her.

"How should I know? A man was helping me, he took me so far and turned into this horrific creature," she breathes heavily. Then they can hear a distant roar coming from somewhere in the forest.

"See, we can't be that thing if we're here. So...Elizabeth, meet Rose Tyler," Rose waves. "I'm the Doctor and we-" the Doctor suddenly hears a noise familiar to him that makes him stop. A whirring noise. It's close. It's the TARDIS noise.

**Thanks for reading! It's short but I'm bordering on the main events of the episode and this is just a prelude. Please make sure to review! I'll be updating once more today before tonight's 50th anniversary episode. **


	5. Chapter 5 - Final Moment

**Day Of The Doctor - Prelude**

**Chapter 5 - Final Moment**

The TARDIS nears ground and the Doctor gives a leap of faith to the ground. The people around applaud. Clara gets out once it's down and hugs the Doctor tightly.

"Thank goodness for that," she says. They let each other go and look at one another. "What was that?" they both look above to see a helicopter.

"UNIT," the Doctor murmurs.

"UNIT?" Clara frowns. "Who are they?" the Doctor looks at her and gulps.

"It seems we might be in danger," Clara puts her hands on her hips.

"Trouble? I don't see anything wrong,"

"No, but why did the TARDIS send us here?" he raises his eyebrows. "Why? Why? Why?"

* * *

_**Not very long after** _

"I'm looking for the Doctor..." comes an old mans voice. Both Doctors turn round...the 10th and 11th faces. Both have the look of distraught on their faces. They know who that voice belongs to. At the sight of him they both take a deep breath.

"Well...you've certainly come to the right place," the 10th says. "And why are you here?" the old man appears tense as if something is bothering him.

"I...I," he stutters.

"You've done it..." the 11th cuts in. "You've ended the war...the only question to answer is...why are you here? And why am I?"

* * *

The woman who appears to look like Rose Tyler sits outside of her cabin in the desert staring up at the sandy coloured sky. She's lived this day a thousand times...at least. The suffering. The screaming. The death. Afterwards comes the howl of a single wolf that triggers her to understand. Two words have been floating in her head all awhile...BAD WOLF. She sees a Dalek ship get shot out of the sky and explode in beautiful orange and red that glisten the sky. How can something so horrible and heart aching look so...glorious?

"Doctor..." she whispers. "Save us,"

**"Save The Day" **

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Only a few hours to go so I thought I'd leave it short and sweet with a few things unanswered. If these don't get answered, I may do an addition, but I'm not betting on it. Make sure to review! **


End file.
